


Reese's Demons

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Gift Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift video for two incredible writers. AKMars and astolat.</p><p>A look at John Reese and all his Demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese's Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AKMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/gifts), [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



> Since I'm new here, I thought I would start off right. I've read a lot of the stories these two have written in this fandom, and I hope they, and anyone else enjoy this.

 

Please forgive me. This is only the second video I've ever done.


End file.
